


Model

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are some very handsome photosets of Mark Vanderloo making the rounds on tumblr right now, to which the very talented spicyshimmy has been adding some gorgeous commentary.</p><p>One of them lodged in my head and made some words come out. :sigh:<br/>^^;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

(it’s like one of those photo studios that specialise in children) Kaidan thinks as Shepard fidgets with the expensive clothes they’ve put him in. (except instead of CosmoBunny plush dolls or Kung-Fu Turian Fighter figures being offered to a wary child, it’s him, just off-camera and making ridiculous faces, keeping Shepard from freaking out)

It’s the cameras that really bother Shepard. A lifetime of hating having his photo taken and expecting one of them to contain a weapon, expecting a photographer shoot at him at any given moment makes him twitchy.

So they don’t let him see the cameras, just Kaidan standing there with his ridiculous faces (which occasionally elicit one of those rare, amazing smiles that make Kaidan’s heart stop for a moment, and at least once cause an intern to nearly faint). They don’t try and hide the rest of the business of filming - the framework of the lights and jostling equipment, crew scurrying about, and fascinated, he watches them, as intently as reading a battlefield.

And very patiently, he lets them play dress-up with him, even as Kaidan’s fingers itch to unbutton those fine, soft cotton shirts and sharply cut trousers and whisper into his hair what a good boy he’s been for putting up with this.

(The hair. Kaidan is still fascinated by his hair - pleasantly coarse as it tickles against his skin. As he rakes his fingers through it where there had always been the severe practicality of his military cut before.)

He knows when Shepard’s had enough, long fingers twitching, rubbing his face (the aesthetictician had given a long-suffering sigh when she’d seen the state of his gnawed fingernails, but his hands tell their own story and Kaidan’s the only one who really knows how to read it) and Shepard’s relief is almost palpable when they finally stop.

“I know those articles, those pictures.. they’re supposed to help people feel things are getting back to normal.” Shepard grumbles later over coffee, the muffled lights of Vancouver spreading out below them in the haze of gentle rain. “But I’ve been in wars.. in *uniform* since I was a kid. I don’t think I know how to be ‘normal’.”

“You and me both, Shep.” Kaidan wraps his arms around him and buries his face in that coarse-soft shock of hair. “But I think we’ll figure it out eventually.”


End file.
